We All Need A Family (Remake)
by TheFutureWriterIsHere
Summary: Kai has been getting ongoing nightmares about his past and the people he's lost. Not wanting pity, Kai has to hide his pain from the rest of the ninja, but when a villain appears that uses your pain against you, Kai has no choice but to accept the thing that will damage his pride. (Warning Swearing and Angst)
1. Chapter 1

**Guys, here's the new remake of this story! Anyways I hope you enjoy!**

 **GUYS I'M CHECKING GRAMMAR SOON, I WAN'T TO UPLOAD THIS SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO WAIT, I OWE A LOT TO ALL OF YOU! Ok guys just checked it, WOW, a lot of words were messed up XD**

 _It was happening again._

 _The Flames were suffocating him._

 _Pulling him closer to complete depression. Just the sight of the flames burned through Kai, the_

 _sight of his crying sister and the sight of his parents just going deeper within the flames. The_

 _night sky flared up above, the moon illuminating every that was going on._

 _Kai's town was on fire. His friends, and his family were slowly and painfully burning._

 _Slowly, slowly, slowly._

" _Kai~!" His mother's voice was a sweet, soft, and urgent as he could feel his mother's hands_

 _pushing him away from the fire. Screams echoed through the distances as everyone was_

 _burning, only the small family stood barely unharmed. "Go take your sister away from the town_

 _me and your father are going to try to help rescue some people." Kai's mother's words were_

 _harsh, as smoke covered the sky, covering some of the shiny stars that used to shine up above._

 _His mother and father were looking fircely at the two siblings (Nya and Kai) as Nya was weeping_

 _silently, Kai could feel the prickle of tears swelling in his eyes but tried to ignore it as he wanted_

 _to protest to his parents._

" _But Mama-"_

" _Go NOW KAI!"_

 _Kai's father cut him off shortly, his father's eyes raging like a wild fire._

" _Take your sister and get out of here!" His father started again, the anger in his voice_

 _overcoming like a volcano. Kai had no choice but to do as so. Kai pulled the weeping Nya upon_

 _his tired back, and slowly walked away from the burning building that was included in flames_

 _which his parents were about to go in to try and help the people trapped inside. Kai walked_

 _about twenty steps, his feet burning through exhaustion, and heat as he could feel his bones_

 _becoming weak._

 _Hee looked back where his parents stood but they were already gone, encased with the_

 _flames. He couldn't walk much more anymore and fell into a heap of exhaustion, flat on his face._

 _He couldn't take it much more, not just the exhaustions but the very thought of their parents_

 _dead._

 _Nya got off his back, confusement and sorrow overcoming her face as her blue, ocean wide_

 _eyes landed on her brother._

" _Kai are you ok?" Nya's voice was quiet, and fragile, as if she was a vase and could break at_

 _any moment. Kai only looked up at his sister, his green eyes that used to be full of innocence_

 _and life looked sour and dull. The flames were burning horribly brighter. The grass which the_

 _siblings were on were burnt and dead as the night continued to rage on with a horrid aura._

" _Kai what's wrong? Where did mama and papa go?" Kai could feel his sister's voice breaking_

 _like a fragile vase, cracks running deeper as he could sense realization flowing through the both_

 _of them. They could feel the fire heat from where they sat, the heat illuminating horribly through_

 _every inch of land. There was no way they could survive this kind of horrid fire._

" _Kai please tell me everything is going to be ok!" Her voice was already broken, broken like a_

 _vase that was falling through the demise of a slick floor._

 _They both knew._

 _That their parents were dead._

 _They were young. A eight year old and a six year old, too innocent for anything like this, like_

 _death, and flames burning through every part of their old life._

 _Their old life was dead, and so was their parents_

Kai blinked open his eyes, tears already streaming down them.

Kai Smith currently Eighteen, a young hero and teacher, one of the very protectors of Ninjago

was crying. It was nightmares like these, that could shake any human soul. But yet these

weren't just nightmares to Kai, but horrid memories that he was cursed to remember.

Cursed to remember, his parents, his Aunt, and the very living of torture.

He hated it, hated living with the past he never wanted, a life he never wanted. And he couldn't

tell anyone, anything.

If he were to tell his new friends that he met, no longer than two years ago they would only show

pity to him, and show lesser standards to him. He would be the first hero on the team to show

weakness and solitude towards his hardship life. But he didn't pity, care, or the eyes of them

looking downward. He didn't want that.

 _Pity_.

He hated that word, the word was only shadowed with weakness and only weakness. The word

was screaming with someone to care for it.

And Kai didn't want care NOR pity at all.

Kai sat up from his, blue sheeted bunk bed and pulled his knees to his chest. Cole was sleeping

underneath him, Jay and Zane shared a bunk bed, (Jay on top, Zane on bottom) and Nya and

Lloyd were sharing one as well, (Nya on bottom, Lloyd on bottom) Each of them were snoring

softly, their faces rested and peaceful as sweet dreams rested inside of their minds.

But Kai didn't get sweet dreams.

For the past year, everything was coming back to Kai. And it hunted and stabbed at him. He

wanted to leave the memories forgotten and dead, left at the abyss of his mind. But no matter

how much he tried, no matter how much he cried, every time he closed his eyes. It was there.

Everything was there. Every single memory, seeming to flash before him like a race car driving

at full speed on a race, and it could only end when it reached the finish line.

And for Kai the finish line was death.

The walls of the bounty was hard, oak as so was the floors. The changing room stood parallel of

Kai's bunk bed, where the ninja would usually change into their outfits, next to the room only

about three feet away was the bathroom, the door closed. On Top of the wall above was a clock,

showing the time, five-thirty.

Thirty more minutes until they really had to get up.

Kai simply really wanted to have his family back

To have his Auntie back.

To have all his innocence back.

But that was far from ever coming back.

He wanted to eat Auntie's soup, his mother's warm touch, his father's kind jokes, and his smile

that would always widen on his face. But that was impossible.

Death was death.

From what is gone can never come back.

Kai wanted his innocence back, very much. Because for him, everything was in black and white.

There was good things, and there was bad things. He didn't see life in colors like his friends did.

He didn't see the joy in sorrow, the brave in fear, the calm in anger, or the approval of disgust.

He only saw sorrow as depression, fear as fearful, anger in anger issues, and betrayal in

disgust. He wanted to see colors again. To feel warmth, and be honestly happy.

But all he could feel was a cold shell of who he used to be.

A broken, and lost soul, forever lost in the abyss. It did hurt, yeah it hurt a lot to him. He would

always have to wear a mask of lies, mask of things that weren't really him. He knew very well

that if he faked a smile he would hurt himself, but if he faked tears he would hurt others.

And that was the exact opposite what he wanted to do.

His friends were the only family he had left, and so was his sister. He wanted to cherish them

forever, to always hold them in his grasp, in his pale fingertips. He didn't want them to be let go.

He wanted to hug them, forever and on until they all die. He would have no idea what he would

do if one of them managed to die, to leave the face of the earth forever. Simply to put it, when

one dies another follows.

All Kai could truly do was cry.

Cry for the things he'd lost.

Cry for the things he would never have back.

Cry for the things that would always be out of his grasp, his fingertips.

Cry for the things he lost in the lonely, dark abyss where his heart laid in.

And that's exactly what he did.

Kai pulled his knees closer to his chest, his eyes swirling with crimson tears, as they ever so

slowly fell off his cheeks. His green eyes were very dull, and seeming to be lifeless **(yeah I**

 **know some of you think his eyes are red or brown but I think it's green, fite me)**

Kai's brown, spiky hair was utterly messy, small strains of it falling to his neck, as the tears

continued to fall continuously without stop. He wanted to know, to find out why it was all coming

back. Why the hell of his memories was now taking over his little heaven he had with his friends.

Not long ago, around two months ago. His memories have been intertwining with his real life. In

the corner of his eyes he could see them. See the people he lost, smiling, or dying. Everything

was intertwining like a spider's web. Constantly going back and back, until the web was finally

done. And when the web was done, Kai's sanity would be gone. He wouldn't be able to keep

this up much longer, to keep everything that's been bubbling inside of him under control.

He wouldn't be able to hide his sorrow or depression.

His undying fear of losing another soul.

His anger and hatred towards himself and the world. Also the cruel people who roamed the

earth.

He wouldn't be able to keep his sanity in check as well. He didn't know if he was going insane,

didn't know if he was keeping his life completely in check. All he knew was he was slowly losing

it. He was slowly losing to the demons that laid within himself.

The tears continued, brushing off his cheek sometimes the tears rolling down move from slow to

fast. His heart seemed to beat in his ears, as his throat was dry.

He couldn't take it.

He couldn't take it much longer.

The clock seemed to tick it's tickings louder, getting Kai's attention. He pulled his face, and

forced his tearful eyes onto the clock.

Five-fifty-five.

Five minutes left until they would have to get up. Five minutes left until they would find Kai in

this sorry state.

But Kai couldn't accept that. Couldn't live with that, couldn't face them so weak. So he would

have to cover his scars up like he would always do. He didn't care that the smile that he always

faked was killing him on the inside. For him everything was killing him on the inside. Kai rushed

off his bed, his feet softly landing on the oak floor. Thanks to his ninja training he learned to

always land softly, one of the many perks of being a ninja.

He continued to walk slowly into the bathroom, and softly turned on the white titled fossett. He

splashed water on his face, hiding the many tear streaks that laid beyond his cheeks. He quickly

put new contacts in, hiding the pink that surrounded his eyes, and ever so fast he pulled his hair

back into the infamous, 'Kai style.' Just as he finished doing all of these things a loud bong rang

through the whole silence as somewhat heavy footsteps could be heard. Wu's eyes trailed each

bed of the ninja, and was horribly baffled as a certain red ninja was gone. He trailed his eyes,

searching for the ninja until they finally landed him in the bathroom.

"Kai I've never seen you up this early?" Wu asked questionably, suspicion clouding his eyes.

"I wanted to get up early to use the bathroom first before Jay, he uses it forever!" Wu knew Kai

was lying, his voice was forced as a pained expression laid across the young man features but

didn't poke at it as groans of agreements filled everyone's ears. Jay alerted up right away,

foolish anger fulfilling his face.

"Hey it doesn't take me that long!" He huffed his lightning blue eyes forwarding in frustration.

"One time Jay you were in there for so long you missed half of practice!" Nya replied cheekily,

her aswell getting off her bed, as she rubbed her tired eyes. Jay huffed again in annoyance,

knowing that he couldn't backlash the girl he had a crush on, and got up hastily grabbing his

blue ninja suit from under the bed. Soon enough everyone was getting up, yawning and

stretching as Kai walked out of the white-wall bathroom.

"Good." Kai thought, as Wu sent him another suspicious gaze. Kai would continue wearing a

mask, continue leading a path of denial. As long as he wouldn't seem weak. Pride was a very

dangerous thing, but Kai didn't care. Well he would care soon.

 **Here you go guys!**

 **And yes i'm still SOOOOO sorry that i'm redoing this story. But guess what? I'm trying to**

 **write a chapter every 1-2 days! And if I can't do that, i'll do an update chapter on my**

 **tablet. I'm really sorry guys. Truly. But I can do my chapters way longer now as well. Plus**

 **i'm getting a computer for Christmas, and that means- I can write for hours upon hours!**

 **Most of the reason I can't write as much is because my dad needs to work :l Anyways I**

 **hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **ALSO CHECKING GRAMMAR AFTER I UPLOAD THIS CHAPTER I DON'T WANT TO KEEP**

 **YOU GUYS WAITING!**


	2. Cutting, cutting, and more cutting

**Hello Guys! Sorry I didn't get to update yesterday, had piano lessons. Let's just say this, I might be able to write on Tuesday, might not since I have basketball at that time, might get to write after piano lessons on Wednesday, I most likely won't write on Thursday since I have Basketball at a later time. Also tomorrow I won't be able to write because I have a long football game (I don't play football watching my brothers) that will last a while. Also I'm working on my other stories and my Greenflame stories in a short while. Also i've been watching a lot of anime, here's just a little bit that I can name at the back of my head.**

 **Legend of the Legendary Heroes**

 **Garo**

 **Naruto**

 **Fairy Tail**

 **Your Lie in April**

 **The Seven Deadly Sins**

 **Servamp**

 **Owari No Seraph**

 **Black Butler**

 **Assassination Classroom**

 **Blue Exorcist**

 **Sousei no Onmyouji**

 **That's all the anime's I can name at the back of my head XD! Anyways let's get going to**

 **the chapter!**

 **(No one Pov)**

Everyone went to the dining room, and Sensei Wu wasn't the only one who noticed Kai

behavior.

Nya; Of course she would, she was his sister after all. It was a dead giveaway that something

was wrong with Kai as his face was emotionless, his eyes shallow and hollow as if the very soul

of his begin was drawn away.

But no one else noticed it. The dining room consisted of the same oak floors and walls, the

kitchen sitting by the side with it having white carpet, white tile walls, white counters and such

on. Zane was currently fixing the meal behind the kitchen stove, cooking numerous pancakes

and filling cups of orange juice. In the middle of the dining room was a long, dark oak table with

eight chairs. For Zane, Kai, Cole, Jay, Nya, Misako, Wu, Lloyd,and Garmadon. But liked you

expected the chair for Garmadon wasn't there anymore leaving only eight chairs. Kai, Nya, and

Zane would sit on the left side, while Cole, Jay, and Lloyd would sit on the other side. Wu would

sit on the bottom end while Misako would sit on the upper part of the table.

Parallel to all the seats were white plates, with silver silverware. Everyone started to chatter

intensely as they all sat down their faces consisted in happy smiles and laughs as they talked

joyfully. Expect Nya and Kai. Nya only focused on Kai, her eyes screaming suspicion, as she

studied Kai from left to right who he as currently staring off into space, not ever so caring about

the world around him. Time ticked by, very fastly for the two siblings as still the rest of the ninja

had yet to sense anything wrong, or maybe not even wanting to get into any drama, or maybe

even if something was wrong with another that maybe he or she needed to cool off. Probably

one of the worst mistakes Kai's friends have ever done.

Fifteen minutes had past and Zane swiftly entered to room, putting trays of pancakes and

handing out many glasses of juice. The rest of the ninja were like hogs, they instantly grabbed a

few pancakes while Nya, Kai, Wu, and Misako slowly grabbed at least two. Usually Kai would be

like a hog as well, but yet no one commented about it. After they grabbed the pancakes they

continued to chatter, no really seeing the two siblings being complete bystanders until the warm

scent of pancakes filled their nostrils and started to dig in, not bothering to talk as much as they

did about only three minutes ago. Everyone started to cut into their pancakes, but Kai. He

stared and watched as they, cut, cut, cut, cut, cut. **Cutting into human flesh**. Nya never saw

Kai so fear stricken in the past three years as everyone else opened inside of their pancakes,

rapid sweat launched down his head as his pupils smallen with fear and panic, and not long

everyone else finally started to realize his condition.

His breaths suddenly increased in sound and speed, as tears could be seen filling his eyes

making everyone else more confused. "Umm, bro Kai? Are you ok? Kai?" Cole's voice was

lacing with concerned, his eyebrows forwarding. And at that very moment, Kai collapsed from

his seat, landing head strong on the floors clearly unconscious.

 **Kai's Pov (Some Minutes before)**

We all sat straightly on our wooden seats, waiting for Zane's food. My mind was only flash

forwarding to my nightmare, my memories. I didn't bother to talk, If I did I would probably have a

cracked, and shallow voice. And then they would show pity. If I just show a cold mask, a regular

mask, a carefree mask, if I just faked those emotions, wouldn't everything be ok? Right? I stood

my ground, spacing out most of the time all though I could feel Nya's piercing, fiery eyes looking

straight at me. If I didn't care, the wouldn't care, right? But Nya still cared, she continued to

watch me, to observe me. But I kept my wits, I kept acting like she wasn't even there.

" _Just keep pretending, just keep pretending!"_

I thought desperately my thoughts going awol as I could now feel Nya completely glaring at me.

We all heard Zane's footsteps, his nindroid hands filled with plates and glasses. All though food

was passed around they still talked and enjoyed themselves until their hunger finally overtook

them. They cutted deeply within their pancakes, and then I finally lost my cool. I had nightmares,

no horrid memories, almost every three times a month for the last two months, I could at times

see her at the corner of my eyes. The murderous beast, who would stab me if I disobeyed or

wasn't, 'gracious', enough. My heart was beating through my ears, my breath stabbed through

me. Just. Like. A. Knife. A memory passed by, one of the memories I wanted to forget.

 _No One's Pov_

 _A large knife lengthened into Kai's skin as the madwoman rapidly did that on his back, blood_

 _spilling out of the large wounds. Tears could be seen in the corners of Kai's eyes as he stifled a_

 _scream, his eyes going blurry as she continued to lash out at him. This woman liked pain, liked_

 _people at her feet. If you beg for her to stop she would continued, if you didn't she would get_

 _quickly bored and soonly stop. Whimpering and crying would get you nowhere, if you wanted to_

 _survive you were to show no emotion. How did Kai know this? She would do this daily. Kai was_

 _only thirteen at the moment, still to young to be experiencing this immense pain and suffering,_

 _but yet he could nothing about it._

" _Kai have you learned your lesson?" The red, curly haired woman asked, pulling her mouth to_

 _his ears, her flowery scent filling her senses as her face was horribly maluptive. Kai didn't_

 _answer only fear could be seen onto him._

" _Kai tell me what you've learned!" At his no response just made this woman madder as she_

 _stuck her knife deeper within his back making Kai yelp in pain, only making the woman grin as_

 _her piercing yellow eyes filled with glee._

" _I learn-learned to be gra-gracious for th-the t-things I-I ha-ve." Kai struggled to talk and breath_

 _as blood gurgled in his mouth, making it only harder._

" _Oh, Kai, Kai, Kai, why can't you be more like your obedient sister? Just remember Kai, the next_

 _time you disobey me the punishment will be more worse." With that said the mad woman_

 _launched the knife out of his back and left the room, her red high heels clicking against the now_

 _blooded white carpet. Due to blood lost Kai fainted._

Coming back to the real world, Kai knew he made a scene. But he didn't care as the painful

memory flashed again and again at abnormal speeds. And before he knew it, he was laying on

the cold floor.

 **Please Review! Also thank you KairocksRainbow! Also I'll check grammar after!**

Ct


	3. upcoming

**Edited- currently im almost done with the new chapter, it has over 20, 000 thousand words. I decided to mash up all the chapters 3~12 together, so we can move on. Expect it to be uploaded in a day or two! I can't say much since I am writing on my phone, but I am sorry for the delay. Classes and tests are annoying -.- Also im done with the other chapters to my other ninjago stories, so please be patient until I upload them!**


	4. Chapters 3-7

**Hello! Sorry that I haven't uploaded in LOONG TIME! But now I have chapters 3-7 mashed together! I have an explanation at the bottom for my reasons why I don't have chapters 7-12. I do have them written down, but you'll see why :)**

Kai Pov

Chapter 3 Memories of his Torturous Past

Everything seemed to be flashing by me, happy memories, horrible memories, torturous

memories, all seemed to go by my eyes in a flash of light, leaving everything mostly a blur. It

felt as if I was moving somehow but yet, I wasn't quite. And then if finally stopped, the blurring,

the moving, the light, but not exactly. I was eight again. My little hands, body, feet, smiles, and

my bright eyes. But yet they weren't bright anymore. The memory that I seemed to stop at was

a memory I begged and wish to forget, the memory after the fire, after everything went to hell.

Both Nya's and my eyes were pink, tear streaked, and sobbing, as the fire just continued to go

through the wreckage. Our parents were mostly likely dead, burnt, or begging for survival. Why

wouldn't we be crying? Sobbing? Would we really believe for hope, hope for something that was

never real to us? What exactly is hope? Fate? If we are born are our fates decided right away? If

you're born a low blood, will you die a low blood? If you're born into a world of hate, will you be

hated back? I guess back then, I thought fate was something like your destiny. But now I

understand most of all, that fate is something decided by our actions, and the blood and place

we were born in. Me and Nya were born in a world of coldness and hatred, so it would makes

sense of what would happen next. After a long silence of our tear streaked eyes, staring into the

fire, Nya broke that silence with suggesting to go look for our parents, to look if anyone was

here, to help us, so I quickly nodded. But instead we only found ash, and scattered corpses.

Burnt animals barely hanging onto life and then finally heaving their last breaths, children

scattered in dust and nothing more than that. Nothing more than a world gone cold. We found

antiques, or the traces of how people used to live here, but yet no living creature in sight. We

weren't supposed to see a world so cold like this, we were supposed to live a fantasy of nothing

but kindness in this world, oh how the irony twists at our heartstrings. But yet we did, we saw

how cold the world could be, but we were foolish. We kept looking for our parents, the fire dying

down a bit as our worn out feet and legs just continued to pull us forward. Few flames stood in a

building we once called, "Town Hall", we walked into the discorded entrance of the once amazing

town hall, this was the building our parents ran into. A few flames over lapped each other, but

none had any intent of hurting us. And then we found our parents in the wreckage of the town

hall, yes we found them alright, dead, burning, and turning into nothing but ash and bone. They

died trying to save other people, so if saving people to become a hero wasn't worth it? Was life

even worth it? Those questions I would ask everyday, daily, without hesitance. And the question

lingered in my mind, was I even worth it? When we saw our parents we couldn't help but cry

more, scratch and bruises laid upon on skin and our hearts lurched for comfort. Nya and I stood

there hugging each other, our bodies lying in the wreckage, our determination was the only thing

that kept us going. We lost everything and everyone that day. Our innocence, our dreams,

hopes, parents, and friends. Tears ran down our cheeks as we sobbed quietly on one another's

shoulders. We were all we had left. Our bodies interlocked as I holded my dear sister in my

weak and fragile arms. I hugged her tighter and tighter, after all she was all I had left. If she died,

I die. If she burned, I burn. If she cried, I cry. So we did. We sobbed, and sobbed, our hearts

crying for comfort for any hope that this was all a dream. It wasn't a dream. It was a nightmare,

a nightmare that either of us could never wake up from. Until sirens went up in the background.

Humans actually humans, came out of an large, red truck easily holding twenty people. The

people went from each destroyed home from the next blowing out each fallen building with

water, their eyes searching for any signs of life. They however, didn't spot us. And we didn't

want them to. We were scared, filthy, sorrowful, and painful to look at. These people were too

late to save lives. I couldn't imagine how much guilt they had felt on that day. But yet I felt no

pity for them. The could've saved them, they could've saved our parents from their burning

demise. But yet they were careless, and too late to compromise. But yet they gleamed when

they found us, joyful that they were happy to save us. But they didn't save us. Our parents did.

But they were gone. They were the real heroes. These men were just bystanders. Their hands

grabbed us, the crying children, the weak children, they grabbed us, the weak and crying

children and huddled us back to their large truck. To this day, I wondered. Why did they think

they saved us? They didn't. The thought they did something good, priceless. They did nothing,

absolutely nothing. They just showed up at the time Nya and I were still alive. But they didn't

show up when everyone else was dying, burning, and turning to pitiful ash. I felt like I was

dying, turning into ash like everyone else did. True misery. Everyone we loved were burnt and

destroyed, never to ever come to life again. Suddenly everything whooshed past me once again,

my memories stalled like bookshelfs, until my eyesight finally cleared on an familiar cottage.

Flowers sprung around outside, _the sun shining happily down to anyone who enjoyed living_

 _there. But I for knew that place was truly my heaven for some of my life time, but yet it ended_

 _fastly. Ended fastly like everyone in my village. Back then was ten , two years after the_

 _devious, and mob hysteria fire. We were now living with our Auntie, mom's younger sister who_

 _gladly took us in, showing kindness and loving nature. We loved Auntie, all she did was help and_

 _ease our pain, and that just made it worse. We out of all people knew she was deadly ill,_

 _terminal cancer was claiming her life, meaning she would die less than a month. Our heaven,_

 _gone. I wanted to embrace this heaven I had. Wanted to clutch it forever and on. But like_

 _everything else I was taken out of my cold fingertips._

" _Auntie! Auntie!" I would ask throwing a ball in the air has it would fall to the ground making me_

 _smile even wider. "Auntie! Do you want to play kickball with me and Nya?" I would asked my_

 _eyes brightening more than ever making the strange looking lady that was across from me_

 _chuckle with delight. Crysy, my Auntie, was a view to see, blonde straight hair somewhat curly_

 _at the ends, brown warm eyes that seemed to be as warm as hot cocoa, and also wearing a_

 _beautiful dress making her even more unique. The dress was an emerald green, with slight_

 _ruffles at the end with white fluffles, just illuminating her beauty. "Oh course my child, me_

 _versus you and Nya?" I would beamed even wider to her words that day and I nodded yes, my_

 _hair bobbing up and down. Both Crysy and myself both walked outside of the small, wooden,_

 _cottage door, meeting up with a young Nya, seven to be exact at the time. Evergreen trees_

 _came into view, long light grass strains wrecked at our legs making them itchy, but we didn't_

 _care. I brought the red kickball outside my features still smiling than ever. Both all of us nodded_

 _at each other as Nya and I went through the other side of the yard parrel of the right side of our_

 _small home. I past the ball for Crysy to kick first, but right away something was wrong. She was_

 _suddenly pale, her once clear and amazing tan skin was now a dead snow white something we_

 _had never saw of her appearance, her eyes panicked as she clutched her heart. What was_

 _wrong? I thought that, "What was wrong?" I was a fool. Something was always wrong. She_

 _wasn't kicking the ball like we thought she would, instead she dropped to her knees making Nya_

 _and I more worried as we ran to her aid ,our eyes confused and sorrowful. She noticed us as her_

 _brown eyes trailed up to me and Nya. And with all of her remaining strength she barely_

 _whispered, "Live long my child." She died in Nya's arms, we were cursed? Was everything we_

 _love going to die away some day? Was everything going to burn like ash? To blow away like_

 _ash? We'd screamed out for her, wanting her to come back, just please come back! I had_

 _thought that I couldn't lose another person, that I couldn't lose Auntie! But her remaining breaths_

 _past, our screaming was useless as so was our crying. Auntie was gone. After that we quickly_

 _called our neighboring town, well soon to be Ninjago city, we were still convinced Auntie was_

 _still alive that she passed out and just needed treatment. We couldn't let her go, we just couldn't_

 _accept it. Couldn't accept the burning embers of our past or the sparkling twigs of our present._

 _The doctor quickly came to our house and checked her pulse and sighed sadly his sad eyes_

 _looking at us. "Children, your Aunt is dead." "No". I thought back then my eyes widening in utter_

 _fear and misery. "NO! NO! NO! OH PLEASE GOD NO!" After that the doctor quickly escorted_

 _us to the shelter, our eyes still shocked, our hearts still pained. Why did everything have to_

 _happen to us? Why did destiny hate us? Why did life hate us? We didn't know, but yet we still_

 _wanted to know, just to know why these things happened to us. We stood in the shelter for_

 _about a month, not talking, barely eating, our minds still in denial over Auntie. Why would our life_

 _test us?_

 _And then a little over a month, someone finally adopted us. Abella Anderson. The first time we_

 _met her she was just kind like our Auntie, beautiful, playful, and overall nice. And then we met_

 _her true nature. She was a monster, a torturer, an insane wretch. She would continually force_

 _Nya to do hours of piano, and balla. Forcing her to be the perfect girl, Bella admired Nya for the_

 _obedience, but yet still punished her if not what she would say, 'gracious.' Me on the other hand,_

 _never gave me a chance. She would continuously lash out on me, saying threats, torture, or_

 _using me for sick crime. And one of the worse things she did, was sending us to school. At first_

 _we were excited maybe even glad of fitting in around the forming, Ninjago city. But it wasn't_

 _everything we expected. Everyone in their perspective thought of us as, stupid, and little twerps_

 _which they continually reminded us of. Us never really going to school before were really far_

 _behind, not knowing times yet or fractions. And that really angered Bella. She forced Nya to read_

 _and study for hours and hours just liked she did with balla and piano, she let Nya starve, and_

 _dehydrated, and made her study in her own shit. She gave her no time of the day leaving Nya_

 _devastated and exhausted. And when Bella studied with me and I got something wrong, she_

 _would bring me to her, 'play room'. A room somewhat next to her bedroom, which was parallel of_

 _Nya's. The playroom had knifes, and torture cages it was almost like a horror movie. She would_

 _cut, and cut into my skin, put me in a cage almost completely starving me once. There was_

 _bath-tub filled with ice, and one of those punishments that led to that tub was putting you in_

 _there for hours, and hours. Another tool she had was in the right far corner of the room. Fire hot_

 _embers sticked low too wood as she would make you stand on that for some minutes while you_

 _screamed and cried for the pain to stop. She was a complete demon. Nya would regularly hear_

 _my screams and cries from that room and would wait for me, and then hugged me tighter than_

 _ever as she as well cried with me. It seemed I was getting pain mentally and physically. After_

 _about four more years, Nya heard a lesson at school, about coming clean to the council if you_

 _were being abused or someone else was. Nya immediately told the council who were disgusted_

 _by Abella's actions and quickly took their own actions. Abella was not forced into jail, no. But a_

 _mental institute where she would stay there for a couple of years until she was sane. But I fully_

 _doubt that would never pass. That she would always be the horrible demon that she was. And_

 _now It was just me and Nya once again. Instead of trying to find a new home, we instead_

 _remembered a thing long ago, a place where Auntie would say used to be our father's work job_

 _in Ninjago village on the other side of the city. And instead of doing anything else we went there._

 _Trying to leave every horror and sorrow behind, but wounds and scars won't heal that quickly._

 _Especially the ones that you went through your whole life. The ones that almost killed you. And_

 _the once that your experienced that took other lives._

Chapter 4 His Charade

 _Nya's Pov_

Just as Kai collapsed to the titled flour Cole and I immediately rushed him to the emergency

room our other friends close behind. The hallways that escalated to the room seem to swallow

me up as my heart beated faster than before. All our faces were struck with shock, sorrow, and

determination. Determination to find out exactly what made Kai break like glass, to find out

exactly what made him so cold scared that he would actually faint. As we finally led our way to

the emergency room we laid him down peacefully onto the layout bed, his eyes nailed stuck and

for some reason he looked in pain. His teeth could easily been seen clenched as tears could be

seen forming on the outside of both his right and left eye. His eyebrows was forced forward as I

took a look around the room. Stampacks, water, and bandages laid in a coverboards, a white

bed (which Kai was currently in) stood parallel from the coverboards as by the side of him stood

medicines and much more medical equipment. But yet the room stood quiet as all of our eyes

fixed on Kai. No one said a word, until finally after a long awkward ten minutes of Kai twitching,

Jay who was in the crowd with, Misako, Lloyd, and Cole released some words from his

bridgeway mouth. "What do you think happened to Kai?" As finally some words emptied out the

silent void, the void everyone would hate being in. Everyone's head snapped toward Jay's. "Well

he did look offly pale at the table, so something like that could've happened." Lloyds soft voice

piped up behind Misako as he made his way to the front his green eyes laying on the pained Kai.

I looked at Lloyd accusingly, my blue eyes seething into his soul. "Oh so you noticed Kai

condition but yet you did nothing?!" My voice was violent, hissing almost as everyone's face

widen with shock with my snarling remark. Lloyd looked easily offended by my statement and

snarled back. "So you're blaming us? Is that it? You were staring at him the whole time and you

could've done something!" At for a moment I paused, I actually could've done something about it

but yet I didn't choose to. My mind went deep into thought as my tensed muscles relaxed as so

did Lloyd's as the room felt silent once we all seemed to fall back into into that silent

void, not just the silent void that only brought questions, but the void which we only could

accuse each other or yourself. So thought that I could've done something, but no I stood there

watching as he had curled in fear. I could've ask him what was wrong, but now all I could do

was stare at his pained state. Was I really that idiotic? To hopeless and stupid to actually do

something? Lloyd just sighed looking deeply into my bluebell eyes, his tone softening. "Nya it's

no one's fault so please don't blame us." Lloyd's words broke the silent void once again, and for

everyone else it seemed to bring the void of the accused to a halt. But for me, I was tide within

that void. I couldn't help but blame myself, to accuse myself. That I stood there like a bystander

as Kai's breaths at the dinner table was tied in disdain. _I could've done something, I could've,_

 _could've, could've._ And with that Lloyd went back into the crowd, the silence continuing with my

fragile thoughts. But sooner than later my thoughts soon were disrupted as a sound of stirring

awaken from Kai's bed, everyone's even mine heads and eyes, snapped back to Kai, faces

filled with concern. Kai's pale eyelids fluttered opened, his green eyes seemingly quite cold and

distant than his bright normal toned ones. His skin was pale as can be as if he just seen death,

or just seen others experienced it. Right away everyone swamped with questions as I stood

there observing. Wait. Was that all I did for my brother? Not support him or help him, just stay

there and observe? Making up my mind I walked to Kai's bed that was currently holding with the

rest of my friends.

"Kai are you alright?"

"Kai what the hell happened?"

"Did you hurt anything?"

"Do you need more support?"

All of those questions twisted and turned through the silence, as I as well was about to ask

another infamous questions. But something stopped me, Kai's face twisted in sorrow even fear?

What would he be fearful of? I've never ever before saw Kai so fearful, it was almost impossible.

Even if I did see him fearful a bit, ever since he joined the team he never was scared, knowing

everyone had his back if needed. Kai just sighed before throwing another of his infamous smiles,

his voice back to cheeky delight. But for some reason, I knew his face was an act, and charade.

His smile seemed forced as so did his tone, but for some reason no one else noticed that, or at

least I thought no one noticed that strangely off balance in his usual smile and bright eyes. "I

was probably dehydrated, nothing bad there. Just need water. It won't happen again, promise."

Everyone sighed in relief of his comment, expect for me. My eyebrows forward as his act, as he

seemed to notice me. For a split second his face turned back to fear as he saw me not signing

with the rest of them, but quickly turned back the cheeky act and smiled to the rest of them.

"Anyways I most likely just need rest, so please leave me be." At that comment everyone

smiled, not bothering asking more questions or receiving answers. I couldn't believe it. How

could they think that he was dehydrated? He was drinking water the other day, he was fine the

other day. For the first time in months, I actually saw Kai lie to us all. He only lied when

something was wrong, something that echoed in the distance that only begged misery.

Something was wrong, I however seemed to be the only one to notice it. As everyone walked

out the door they looked back at Kai, concerned eyes followed his features but shrugged off and

continued with their everyday basics. They didn't care to investigate. It for some reason just felt

like they didn't care about him. But yet I knew they did care for him, but I guess they don't know

him well, they don't know what he is hiding, they don't know when he pulls out an act. And I

can't blame them for that, they only knew us for around two years, they wouldn't know every

detail of torture we went through. And for a long time we don't want them to find out, but for a

while now I think i've been suggesting coming through to them, to just leave it off our backs. But

yet Kai didn't want that. He said, 'we shouldn't make them worried or make them look down at

us, we are equal not a lower standard.' I wanted to stop that comment, but yet I let it fly. At

some time we had to tell them. Before I left the room I gave Kai another strange look his eyes

drifting to me, his act still clean on his face as I left the room.

Chapter 5 Her words soak us like blood

Kai's Pov

As I felt my eyes flutter open from that memories flash, that dream. Wait. No, it wasn't close to

a dream, more like a nightmare, a place showing all of my pain and torture. Of course I didn't

want to rethink those memories, but yet like other times I was forced to see them again. If I see

these nightmares all the time then why are they affecting me now? Honestly I didn't know, nor

did I think I wanted to. I was solemnly welcomed with all of my friends surrounding me, and

pleasing me. All though, I didn't want it. I've made a scene, I made myself vulnerable, sooner or

later they'll find out, and then my little charade will soon fall into their hands, pity, care, all of

those things I didn't deserve. All though my heart launched and thrived for those things, I could

never have them. ' _Kai you deserve this torture, to be burnt, to freeze, just remember this, you're_

 _worth nothing.'_ Abell's voice will forever caressed into my brain, her breezy scent filling my nose

as she would stab, and red would be only what I would see. I didn't deserve much, I didn't

deserve anything. And I sure as hell didn't want to bring them into this. I deserve no pity, I don't

want pity, I can't bring them all into my world. Or at least that's what I've been telling myself

over, and over again. As all of my friends crowded around me, I could tell one of them was still

studying me, still seeing through my mask. Nya. Of course she would stay still and observe,

that's what she would always do. And even though everyone, except for Nya falled for my

charade, I could still feel doubt in their minds. Some of them I think could tell I was lying, the

painted smiles on Cole and Lloyd, just tells they knew something was up. Misako, Wu, and

Zane studied me for a minute before walking out, only one I could recall fallen for it. Jay having

that same carefree smile spread across his face as he carelessly walked out of the door. And

Nya, she knew could read that I was truly lying, her eyes pierced through me as her hair swayed

from her footsteps, and as she walked away, I could tell she wasn't far from done with me. I

had to keep my eyes opened, or else they could just become behind me, and destroy everything

else. ' _Weakness is all you have Kai, if anyone explodes that, you'll be dead.'_ I could remember

every detail in Abella's words and voice, her eyes dancing with mocking joy as she stabbed,

stabbed, _stabbed, stabbed, again and again. Until I was completely broken in tiny shards of_

 _glass._ I was glued together by my team, by Nya. But of course glue always dries in the end.

Nya's Pov

As we made our way out I couldn't help but be suspicious and worried. After all this team and

Kai were the only things I truly had left, if I could help him or figure out what's truly wrong then

maybe I could find a way, I couldn't fail, or give up. ' _Your a fighter Nya, but not a strong one._

 _When you fail you don't try to get back up, your weak inside, but you try to cover that up. But it_

 _won't stay hidden forever.' Abella's words were clean as ice whenever she would talk to me, her_

 _seductive tone lingering me to be perfect. But yet I was never enough perfect for Abella. "You_

 _have to be more perfect! More smart!" Her words soak to me to this very day. But yet even_

 _though Abella haunts me, I know how to get over her seductive words. But yet to this day i'm_

 _worried that Kai has yet gone over Abella and her torturous actions._

Something tells me it's about our parents, or that torture machine, although at times I would

remember my past or her horrible words, I stood like stone. I couldn't break, or fall down again.

After all that torture machine was right, after I fall, I can't try to get back up. Ever since I failed

Kai on Auntie's death, I've hated failure. My failure was I could've done something, ANYTHING,

to try keep Auntie alive. But I just sat down and creased her face as her last breaths echoed

through the distance. Auntie was the very last of Kai's humanity, and joy. We couldn't possibly

lose her, but time and reality comes fast, and you just can't escape that even if you try hard,

everything will soon catch up. As we my continue thoughts ranged through my head, we went

our way to the training field, everyone's mind separate of distance by this morning's uprising.

Chapter 5.5 Worries

Cole Pov

During training, I couldn't help but notice something was strangly up. It wasn't the only fact that

Kai had just collapsed and his voice was creased with lies. For once I've never seen Kai acting

so strange, so cold, and even though people bought his carefree tone, I however didn't. I first of

all also acted to fall for his lie, just like some of our other friends and clearly stood my ground,

just with his tone and eyes I could tell something was up, and I wasn't the only one. Lloyd, Nya,

Zane and myself could clearly see something was wrong, something was just scratching the

surface, as the end was soon just going to be the beginning. As we went to be trained, I could

easily tell everyone was distant from the morning's, ' _accident'._ Nya was punching the punch bag

harder, Lloyd was failing more often than usual, Zane wasn't respondent, and Jay was just doing

his regular. It seemed that was close enough to set my suspicion off the roof's as my mind kept

going between Kai and everything else. Something just told me that Kai was lying or hiding

something, or something was just lying in the shadows. Something just told me that there were

more to be unfolded, but yet hold tight along away from anyone to see. But yet this question still

stroke me, why would Kai lie? He had no reason to lie to us, we were a _team,_ we were a _family._

If he had something he needed to talk about we were there, helping, showing care, and even

more. So just why would Kai lie? He had everything to lose if he just snapped away, so why

lose it now? Just why would he lie? And then it finally struck me, he didn't want our help. But

why? Why would he not want our help? We would always help, to help anyone, to save anyone.

But yet I could only be overly suspicious about this, maybe he wasn't lying, or maybe we didn't

need to know his basic life, after all it's his decision. His decision to be a liar, or to say the truth,

but even if I'm wrong and he's not hiding something i'll just look a little closer, a little deeper, to

help Kai, afterall he is family. And family never lies to each other. If a family member lies, we all

lie. To each other, and to ourselves. A family never lets one another break and be washed away

from emotions. So I will find out, I thought. I will be there for Kai when he breaks, when he falls,

and I will help him be brought back together.

Kai Pov

My green eyes scanned my dishonorable surroundings, my eyes tracing every detail. And that's

when my heart lunched down. I was brought here, to the emergency room where they bring

broken or helpless people. I know that they fell for my lie, my charade. But yet I know this

wouldn't be the end of it, they'll still look down at me, asking me, reading my features and words

just like it would be a book. They'll stare through the pages, reading every word again and again,

repeatedly until they finally had a clue. And when they finally had a clue, they'll just wait for the

next chapter or another book and do the same until finally a solution and a ending would appear

and complete the happy ending. But they'll be no happy endings. This wasn't a fairytale, or a

book it was life. Nothing could just start then end, it'll just be there haunting you like a ghost, a

ghost that follows you until you finally just kill yourself from the hauntings, until you just snap.

You can't run from ghosts, you can't run from life, you can't run from death. Those things were

apart of reality, and you can't run from reality. Reality creeps upon you, and then finally jumps on

you, surprising you most as your innocent eyes rest upon the happy ending you thought you

would have. But clearly there weren't any happy endings, or a ending. The only ending you'll get

is when you die, or at least that's what I think, what my book reads, what my words write, what

my life is based around. I can't hide, I can't run from my ghosts of my past, my life, my friends

and family deaths. I can't run from reality. All though I wish I could, it wasn't possible. The only

way I could run is if I could die, and I know I couldn't die. My friends would be devastated, and

Nya. She would just break, just like I would if she were to die. And I can't imagine seeing their

faces like mine when everything was taken away from me. If I were to die, what would life be?

Would it be happy? Painless? Or just make the world more broken and damaged like it already

was. I didn't know. Or would I think I would want to know. Even after all this pain I suffered, I

didn't want to die. Or at least that's just what my mother taught me.

" _Honey, listen please."_ I could just hear her sweet voice again, ringing through my pale ears, her

beautiful and kind scent pulsing through the smells of our wooden house, and me sitting down

on the little, white wood chair, hugging a brown teddy bear, I was only six, still had my

innocence, a good life, a good reality. " _If anything happened to us, I want you to be there for your_

 _sister, to guide her."_ My mother's hand was now caressing my cheek as she smiled down at the

little three year old Nya in her lap, as she sat steadily on the bigger white wood chair that stood

parallel to mine. " _Enjoy life Kai, for as long as you can, for it is too short, even if life is ugly for a_

 _while it'll soon brighten up like the early sun, just before dawn, so Kai do you promise me to_

 _protect Nya with your life?"_ Life was too short wasn't it? Just like a good book, it'll have a ugly

ending at the end, even if it started happy and nice. Life are like books, aren't they?

"I promise mommy!" I could just image my big smile back then, as my mother looked prideful

down at me. Oh how I used to hunger for appreciation, all though I had more than enough of it.

As my mother's words echoed through my mind, I still laid solemnly on my bed, my spikey hair

pushing down from the soft, white, pillow. I didn't want to die, but was that truly true? Did I not

want to die?

If I die, my suffering would end.

But if I die, everyone else would suffer.

Did I really want that to ever happen? Or did I?

After all it just seemed like we were just puppets, pulling threads by reality that chose us, to

chose our paths. And if I were to die, would we met in another life..?

Nya, Lloyd, Cole, Zane, Jay, Wu, and Misako. Would I ever get to see you again if I were to

pass away? I welcome death but yet feared it.

So if I were to ask someone to kill me if I was just too scared to do it myself, would they finally

end my misery? I wonder. If I could just leave this world peacefully.

But if I left.

I would only bring misery.

Chapter 6 Heal something or completely break Something

Nya Pov

For a while into training I was pretty frustrated, it wasn't an opinion, or just a thought, I knew Kai

was lying, his inactive breakfast, his lying emotions, it just seemed to.. Not match up. After

training finally ended at, three o-cloak I breathed a sigh of relief, my eyes fluttering away from

my now broken, red, punch bag. My blue-shined eyes widen as I saw the damage, 'Did I really

hit the punchbag the whole time?' I didn't know, but what scared me the most, was my bloody

knuckles. As I looked around the training field from the bounty, Cole and Jay were walking away

from their course their mouths moving in a conversation, Zane, Lloyd, and Sensei Wu walked

solemnly together, and Misako waited by the door, her pale hands neatly behind her as her gray

eyes seem to shine from the sunlight glare. It seemed like everyone was getting ready to ask

Kai a question, at least I wasn't the only one who was suspicious enough to come and ask.

Before walking in I looked back at my bloody knuckles, I knew I had to wash them off, I couldn't

make my friends to worry about me, when we should be worrying about Kai instead. I decided to

walk in two minutes after everyone else, my footsteps echoed as blood continued to lightly

come down my hand, only two or three drops dropping onto the ground than the wooden tiled

floor that greeted me inside of the bounty. I continued to walk to the other bathroom which was

two corners away from the emergency room, _two corners away from Kai, two corners away from_

 _answers._ Before walking to the bathroom I stole one glance to the emergency room, everyone

was surrounding Kai once again, asking if he was ok, or random other questions. And by the

quick glance at Kai, he still had that charade up. He still had his infamous smile, his fake bright

eyes, and his words fake as could be. But behind his fake bright eyes, I saw fear, just like the

fear when he saw me at the end of his bed, while everyone else was asking questions. Deciding

to pull Kai out of my mind and focus going into the bathroom, I continued to walk to the brown

wooden door which greated me to come to the other bathroom. My pale bridgeway hands

twisted the doorknob, and the view was clear to me. It was a small, white, cleachie, bathroom.

A white, clean toilet in the corner, a shower standing parallel to it, a sink in the other corner with

cabinets filled with towels and toothpaste. Something's in the good old days I would wonder why

the ninja would just use this bathroom instead of the one in their room, but honestly whenever I

would ask they would just it off. The good old days, wait were there any good days? I know

when I was born, it was good, nice and carefree. The other good days were us fighting away

evil, amazing nights and even more. But now this twisting in with our used to be good reality, is

just ruining it. If Kai needs help he should just tell us, if he keeps doing this everyone will get

worried, and that would cloud our minds during our missions. And that wouldn't be good. If Kai

could lie to us that easily, then what if he lied during a important mission? Getting us hurt or

even more, honestly I didn't know. But if Kai wants everything to be fine, he should tell us, he

should tell _me._ But his stubborn mind, and his way of thinking he was a tragic hero. Wasn't even

right. As I thought these tiny thoughts I walked straightly to the sink, and slowly turned the

foisset to a little warm and a little cold, grinding my hands together I washed away the remaining

blood, flinching at the small pain I would get when water would collide with my injury. After

about what seemed like a full minute I quickly turned off the faucet, and grabbed a small wash

cloth from the wooden, and glass cabinet that laid above me, and slowly rubbed the washcloth

on the spilling water from my hands. Soon after that, my mind raced back to Kai, back to finding

answers, I didn't care if I had to interrogate him, I was going to find answers. After the two

corners of walking, still laid the emergency room, I walked solemnly inside to see that everyone

has already left. _Perfect._ Now I could ask him questions, get answers, and no one could judge

me for it. As I walked in, I slightly turned my head to Kai, my eyes just barely fully seeing him

as I soon sat down at the end of the bed, my blue eyes now ice cold. Fear was written all over

his face, he knew I was going to ask questions, he knew that I know something was up, and

that I was going to show it. Kai's face suddenly changed back to the, charade he played as a

fake smile soon painted his strangely very pale skin. And then suddenly my heart leaped

downwards. He was scared, of me. Of me finding the truth. I knew that he was scared of

someone blowing his cover, but yet. He was scared of me. His sister. I felt guilty, very guilty.

Maybe I should just leave him alone, maybe he just needs to keep to himself. No. Deciding to

put this guilty feeling choking down, I raised my voice, my eyes staring deep within him. "Kai

tell, me, now." At my four words Kai pretended to put on a confused look, he frowned slightly,

his eyebrows forwarding, as his voice choked up. "Nya what do you mean?" His voice was fake,

his emotion fake. And that just seemed to piss me off. " You know, goddamnit!" Kai's face

quicken in fear with my voice raising in high levels, my voice hissing with hate and anger. But

for a moment, I was surprised with my actions. I just screamed at Kai, just cussed at Kai, i'm

making him even more scared than he already was. And then that guilty feeling swirled up in me

again. Did Kai really need to be yelled at right now? He was pale, just still getting over the

shock of collapsing, people were still ongoing asking him questions, and now me, his sister, his

only family left, is completely yelling at him. But no, he needed this, I could already see his

mask was breaking, his eyes were now more sorrowful and guilty as well. If I could just break

him, than maybe, just maybe, I could heal something. _Or completely damage something._ But I

had to try, I had to try to get somewhere with him, or just do something. Anything. "Nya why are

you yelling? What's going on?" His voice was choking with fear, panic, and sadness, as his

breaths seemed to quicken. Maybe this wasn't the best idea, with his status he could faint or

collapse again, and if I did that I'll just be making something worse, I have to be more smoother,

save the rough talk later. _Save all my guilty feelings later._ "Kai… I know something is wrong,

you weren't dehydrated, you were drinking just fine, something else is up, please just tell me."

My voice was more silky and soft, my cold eyes were now softening as my eyebrows creased

forward. Kai's expression was softening a little bit as well, he wasn't breathing as hard, and

some fear has soon disappeared. "Nothing is wrong Nya, just like I said before I just need to

sleep, please just leave me alone." At his comment, his soft expression that he just had a

moment ago was now cold and straight forward, as he stared me deep within my eyes. I only

sighed back, my eyes focusing on his stare, my mouth gaping open to say something, but I

couldn't. He ended the conversation, no more comments, no more words. "Kai, I'll leave, but

listen. If there's anything wrong, please just tell us, tell _me."_ My words seem to hit Kai as his

expression changed once again, to be more soften. After about three minutes, of strange

silence. Kai's expression was still soft as he looked down at the white, tiled floor below him. I

wasn't doing any good, all though I was soft, and told him he could tell us anything. I think I was

barely doing anything to help. Deciding quickly I slowly got up from the bed, my eyes quickly

glanced back at Kai who was still staring at the ground, his eyes still soft but a hint of coldness

lacing them. I sighed once again, as I slowly walked out of the room.

 **Chapters 7-12 Will be up in the morning I just wanted to get this uploaded as fast as**

 **possible, some of this is different from the original but half of it is the same. The reason**

 **why I separated 7-12 is that I wanted to rise the tension of waiting like I did to the original.**

 **I love torturing you guys :3 But everyone see if I have chapters 7-12 at around 3 in the**

 **afternoon. If I don't have it up. That means my dad is still on his computer. My new**

 **computer is currently being set up, (The Wifi, etc.) (Also I just don't love torturing you**

 **guys is that my dad is also yelling at me to get off of his computer :)))))))))) (I'm screwed)**

Also someone help me change this format :llllll


End file.
